


Time

by puppypopcornpizza



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chess, Cullen Backstory, Cullen Fluff, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Inquisitor Backstory, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypopcornpizza/pseuds/puppypopcornpizza
Summary: Cullen and Aedra share their backstories over a game of chess.





	

“I should return to my duties as well… unless you would care for a game?”

“Prepare the board, Commander.” Aedra’s gaze lowered to Cullen’s lips before shooting back to his eyes.

She took a seat in the chair that Dorian had just stood from, the man acted like he was upset to leave but she knew that he found chess rather dull. He said it was too quiet, that it needed more fun. She remembered him telling her that when she asked for a game back in Haven.

“As a child, I played this with my sister. She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won – which was _all_ the time.” A small smile began to play on the Commander’s lips and Aedra had to cover her mouth to keep from smiling herself.

“My brother and I practised for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won…” The smile spread across his face and there were small crinkles formed around his eyes. Aedra chuckled softly and he looked up from the board and smiled at her. _Creators, he was adorable._

“Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven’t seen them in years.” He mused and leaned back in his chair, spreading his legs slightly. “I wonder if she still plays.”

“I didn’t know you had siblings?”

“Two sisters and a brother. Mia, Rosalie, and Branson.”

“Where are they now?” She moved a piece on the board.

“They moved to South Reach after the Blight, my… parents did unfortunately not make it.” He glanced down at his hands before looking back up at her, a sad smile on his lips.

“Cullen… I’m so sorry.” She wanted to place her hand over his – _it’s right there, just do it!_ She moved her hand but ran it through her hair instead.

“It’s alright, my siblings made it away safely. Knowing that helped slightly.”

They were silent as Cullen moved a piece on the chess board.

“What of you? Any siblings or family out there?”

She chuckled, “Cullen, if you really want to hear of my family it’s going to take far longer than one chess match. A chess match that I am quickly losing, might I point out.”

“Summarise it then, it can’t be that bad.”

“Alright.” She began as she moved another piece on the board. “I don’t know of my _actual_ family, only the clan. I was apparently found in a caravan when I was still a babe, the Keeper said that it looked as if it had just been robbed and there was no one else around. I grew up as one of them but never really got close enough to anyone to consider them as family.”

They were both quiet once she stopped talking, Cullen moved another piece on the board and looked up at her.

“Wow.”

She giggled and moved a piece on the board, “You did ask.”

“So how’d you end up here? Leliana said the Keeper sent you here to spy on the Conclave.”

“Similar story. The Keeper was curious so she sent me as a… _representative_ of sorts, for the elves. That’s all I remember before…” She showed him her left palm, the green glow showing from under her skin.

“Well you can’t say you’ve had a boring life.”

She smirked, “No, I suppose not.”

“Ah, I believe it’s my turn.”

“You’ve better keep in practice for when you see your sister again.”

He smirked at her before moving the piece.

* * *

“This may be the longest we’ve gone without discussing the Inquisition – or related matters.” She glanced up at him as he spoke, she’d been lost in thought for the past few minutes and him speaking up again startled her slightly.

“To be honest, I appreciate the distraction.” She smiled at him once he’d said the words. Did he just say he enjoys spending time with her? No… no that can’t be. Maybe she should go for it, test the waters.

“We should spend more time together.”

“I would like that.” She wanted to run around Skyhold and jump for joy after hearing those words from him. She really enjoyed spending time with Cullen, he had a sense of humour but was very discreet in showing it, he was kind and gentle and sweet, and of course one of the most attractive men she’d ever met.

“Me, too.”

He looked up at her – almost in disbelief, before lowering his gaze to the board as a smile spread across his face.

“You said that.”

He glanced up again and they locked eyes for a moment, a smile on both of their lips.

“We should… finish our game. Right. My turn?”

“R-right.”

* * *

“And this one’s mine.” A smirk appeared on his lips as she met his gaze.

“It seemed luck favoured you today.” _Or I’m just really bad at chess._

“So it has.” Aedra could all but _see_ how smug that smirk of his was.

“Commander, you recall telling me about the smug look your sister would get when she won your chess matches?” A smirk played on Aedra’s lips as well.   
  
“Yes?” Cullen raised a brow at her question.  
  
“I can’t help but notice that you’ve a rather smug expression on your face right now.” She placed her elbows on the table and covered her mouth as a smile began to spread across her lips.  
  
“It’s actually rather adorable if you ask me.” Aedra felt her cheeks heat up once the words left her lips. _Makers breath, why did you say that._  
  
Cullen widened his eyes slightly as a pink tint appeared on his cheeks.   
  
“O-oh, um…” He stuttered. “That’s… that’s…”

“Inquisitor!” Cassandra’s voice was a welcome sound and Aedra took a breath of relief, she saw Cullen do the same.

“Cassandra?” Aedra stood as the woman approached them.

“You are needed at the gates, His Highness has just arrived.”

“Oh, alright. I’ll be right there, just give me a–”

“ _Now,_ inquisitor.”

Aedra sighed and walked with Cassandra to the entrance of the castle, but not before turning back to Cullen with a small smile on her lips. He returned it with a small grin of his own.

They would _definitely_ be spending more time together.


End file.
